Harry Trotter and The Celestial Stone
by i love saskue
Summary: All credit for harry potter goes to J.K. Rowling Credit for this story is my friend Raven, she writes, i publish them on here lol


Harry Trotter And The Celestial Stone

Harry Trotter was an unusual young colt, He was light peach-skin in color, and pitch black with the mane and tail, Also, he had a scar on his fore-head in the shape of a bolt of lightning, also, he had a horn and wings. He was resting peacefully on his bed under the stairs cupboard, until.

''Up!" Screeched a shrilly voice, it was undouptfully his Aunt Petunia, who hated him. Harry's parents died 11 years ago, in which his aunt and uncle told him they died in a car crash. Harry opened one green eye and groaned.

''What was that?" Aunt Petunia snapped,''Nothing.'' Harry grumbled, he stood up, for colt he was skinny, his mane was always messy and his glasses held together by duck tape from getting hit in the muzzle by his cousin Dudley.

''Well hurry up! I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday!" Her shrilly voice entered his ears as Harry paled slightly, he completely forgot about Dudley's birthday! Harry sighed as he heard hoof-steps going towards the kitchen. Harry opened the cupboard door and stuck his head out, looking both ways before making his way slowly towards the kitchen. ''Watch the bacon! And don't you dare let it get burned.'' Petunia hissed while walking past him, Petunia was extremely light pink in coat color, Her mane and tail blond and her cuite-mark was, well, a petunia. While Harry kept watch on the bacon he sneaked a peek at the table where his uncle, Veron, was sitting. Veron was rather a beefy horse, was slightly shorted legs and was light Basie in color. His muzzle always had a tinge of purple from anger and he a mustache that covered his mouth, his cuite-mark was a drill. Next to him sat Dudley, his cousin. He got his coat color from His father and his mane and tail color from his mother.

Dudley was counting his presents,''23….24…25..26..27, That's 3 less than last year.'' He said, Harry could feel a tantrum coming on, ''Wait duddy, you didn't count the present from Magie, its under the big one from mommy and daddy.'' She said quickly,''28 then.'' Dudley said back, going red in the muzzle.''How about we buy you another two presents later? Is that okay, pumkin?'' She said quickly.

''Then, ill have…..'' Dudley started, some of the red disappearing from his muzzle as though thinking was hard work.

''31, sweetums.'' Petunia answered, smiling slightly.' Okay, then.'' He muttered, sitting back down. Harry stepped back as after breakfast was over and Dudley started unwrapping presents, 16 new computer games, a 12 months issues of his favorite magazine, a golden neck-watch, and more. Petunia walked back from the living room, after talking on the phone.''Bad new, Veron, Granny Cotton broke her leg,'' She said, a murderous look in her eye as she glared at Harry, inside, Harry was debating on whether feeling sorry for Granny Cotton and bursting with joy that he finally could stay here, Every-year while They left him at Granny Cotton's Dudley's parents took him and a friend out to the movies, Adventure parks and Burger Restaurants.

''You could leave me here?" Harry asked, hopeful.''And Find the house in ruins!" Petunia yelped, narrowing her eyes. ''I wont blow up the house.'' Harry said, But Petunia didn't believe him.

No one ever did, ''Maybe we could take him to the Zoo,'' Petunia wondered, ''And leave him in the car.'' She added. ''No, That cars new, hes not sitting in it alone.'' Veron said, Dudley burst into tears, well, not tears. Dudley hadn't cried in years, but he knew if he screwed up his muzzled and wailed, Petunia would give him anything he wanted. Petunia threw her hooves around him, ''Mommy wont let him ruin your special day!'' She said,''I..Dont….Want…Him…To..Come!" Dudley wailed, between huge, pretend sobs. The door bell rang and Petunia yelped, ''They're here!" And galloped towards the door, Dudley stopped pretend crying at once. In came Piers GreenGrass. A mouse-faced pony taller than Dudley and skinner.

Harry could not believe his luck today, 30 minutes later he is sitting in the back of Uncle Veron's car, before they set off Veron pulled Harry aside, putting his muzzle dangerously close to Harry's,''If you do anything, colt. You will be in that cupboard from now until your 20.'' He snarled,' I wont to do anything, I promise.'' He said, but Veron didn't believe him, never one ever did.

Harry stared out the window as Veron complained, Veron loved complaining, some of his favorite subjects are. Harry, The Government, Harry, Alleys, money, banks, Harry. Today was Motorcycles.''Those Holagins, Driving 90 miles per hour, not caring,..'' He was muttering. ''I had a dream about a Motorcycle, it was flying.'' Harry commented, Veron turned red. He looked Harry in the out and thundered,''MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY''


End file.
